Mr Monk's Christmas
by Mislav
Summary: Set post season eight. Adrian, now at peace about Trudy's murder, prepares to spend a nice, quiet Christmas with his family and friends. But his plans change once Kris Kedder is murdered in prison. Case!fic, Christmas themed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the "Monk" characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

 **Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

 **This story takes place post season eight, around Christmas time. Kris Kedder appeared in the episode 5x8 "Mr Monk Goes To A Rock Concert". I usually try to stay true to the episode format, but I couldn't have done so in this chapter (inspiration), so it is not a typical Monk intro. Sorry about that.**

 **This is a case!fic (lots of focus on the case and some character dynamic/friendship along the way, no shipping), though my main intention was to bring back one memorable guest character. Also, it is Christmas themed.**

 **The story assumes that Adrian has made some gradual progress while still keeping some of his quirks. Amy Devlin is Randy's replacement, she appears in several Monk novels.**

The soft Christmas music was playing in Adrian Monk's apartment. Natalie sighed as she opened the first box containing the Christmas decorations. After about half an hour of trying to position the Christmas tree just right, there was the time to put the decorations on it.

"Are you going to see Molly?", she wondered, pulling out one of the Christmas balls, then carefully placing it on the tree.

"Well, she will spend the Christmas with her parents, like all the times before", Adrian explained, adjusting the Christmas ball. "But she'll come over for a visit."

Natalie bend over, examining one of the hits underneath the Christmas tree closely. "Trudy's present?"

"Just the box", Adrian exclaimed. "It didn't feel right to end the tradition."

"I just hope we don't get assigned to the case around this time", Natalie commented.

"Maybe the murder will occur in a nice setting, if it does", Monk commented, using his ruler to check on one of the balls. "Such as a shopping mall."

Natalie stopped in her tracks for a moment, her eyes wide, before a small smile appeared on her face. "Humor! That's an improvement!"

She was about to continue decorating the tree when her ringtone went off. She quickly found her phone and answered. "Hallo?"

Adrian stopped and looked at her. He saw her face fall. "OK, We'll be on our way." She ended the call and looked him in the eyes.

"Is something wrong?", he asked.

Natalie sighed. "How do you feel about going to prison today?"

#

It felt weird, being in prison at Christmas time. Natalie felt herself shiver as she walked down the pale white hallway, with Adrian by her side and followed by Leland and Amy. Adrian flinched as they moved closer to the body.

"You really are getting better", Natalie commented. "You allowed the CO to search you this time."

"It wasn't easy", he mumbled. Natalie smiled.

"The prisoner was stabbed on his way to the cafeteria", Amy explained.

"No offense, but from what I've heard, such things happen in such places often", Natalie pointed out. "Why do you need our help on this one?"

Stottlemeyer sighed. "The warden is a close... associate with many members of SFPD. They have lately had a few more... "problems" in here."

"The CO who almost got stabbed to death, a serial rapist who hanged himself...", Amy elaborated. "Press coverage and potential lawsuits all around."

Adrian stopped in his tracks as he came to see the body, and so did Natalie. "This is Kris Kedder", he exclaimed.

"Yes", Natalie frowned. "The rock star who murdered another rock star. On a rock concert." Amy looked at her, confused. "That was a hard day", Natalie elaborated.

"He was doing twenty five to life", Stottlemeyer explained. He looked around. "Prisoners were on their way to the cafeteria, it was lunch time. There was some commotion. By the time guards managed to break it off, Greg was laying dead on the floor."

"The improvised knife made out of... a turkey bone?", Adrian mumbled, observing the body.

Leland nodded his head. "They had that for dinner two days ago."

"The murder happened on the blind spot, so no use of security footages", Amy said. "They all claim they have nothing to do with this and that they didn't hear or see anything suspicious. Nobody wants to be a snitch. The shiv appears to be wiped clean of fingerprints-they are going to conduct the full examination in the lab, but I doubt that it will reveal much. Forensics searched the area, didn't find anything suspicious."

Natalie looked around. There were ten prisoners standing in the corner, two COs looking after them.

"Not a drop of blood on any of them, but since it all happened quickly and the knife wasn't pulled out out of the body after the stabbing."

Natalie turned to look at the prisoners gathered in the corner and crossed her arms over her chest. "So, one of these ten guys is the killer." She sighed. " Now it's just a matter of finding out which one."

"Well, for one, whoever did this is left handed", Adrian concluded, still concentrated on studying the body. "Pretty strong too."

They all glanced at him, eyes wide, and he just continued studying the body and the close area of the floor, his hands pulled out in front of him.

"And how do you know that?", Stottlemeyer eventually asked.

Monk stop and looked up at him, appearing as if he was surprises by the question. "Greg was stabbed right in the heart", he explained. "The stab would is pretty deep and the shiv is leaned slightly to the left."

Amy's lice lit up. She searched her pockets and found the pen. She pulled it out, as well as the evidence bag.

"What are you doing?", Leland asked.

"You'll see", Amy answered with a smile. He put the pen in the bag, then sealed it. She then approached the prisoners and held out the bag for all to see. Stottlemeyer followed her.

"Anyone recognize this?", she asked.

Everyone just mumbled "No" or shook their heads. She held out the bag to the first prisoner on the left.

"Examine it closely", she ordered. " It's important."

After some hesitation, the prisoner took the bag, with his right hand, and examined the pen closely for a few moments. "I don't recognize it", he answered, shrugging, before hanging the bag to a prisoner sitting next to him, who took it with his left hand. The last one handed the bag back to Amy.

"Take Smith, Stanworth, Green, Lake and Bellinger back to the cells", Stottlemeyer ordered. He and Amy then joined Adrian and Natalie. Adrian was still studying something on the floor near the body.

"Five eliminated, five more to go", he exclaimed.

Natalie frowned, observing the prisoners. "Well, the killer had to be strong, so I think we can eliminate the last one in the line", she concluded, looking at the short, thin, middle aged man in an orange jumpsuits.

Stottlemeyer took a quick look at him, then called out: "Take Eggers away!" One of the COs quickly find a replacement for himself before taking the prisoner back to his cell.

Amy glanced at Adrian, then at the floor. She took a step closer to him. "Everything OK?"

Adrian looked up at her. "The prisoners were right, it all happened very fast. But not as fast as you probably think." "There are some fresh scuff marks on the floor near the body and Greg's right boot is positioned lower than his left. He put up a fight after the killer attacked him, only it didn't last long."

Stottlemeyer frowned at him before walking over to the prisoners, followed by Amy.

"OK. We need you to show us your arms and belly", he ordered.

Some just stared at him for some time, and few chuckled.

"You heard the man", Amy exclaimed.

The prisoners glared at her, exchanged glances, but eventually did as she said.

The last prisoner in the lane, a buff looking bald Caucasian man, had a pretty big, yellow bruise, right above his belly button. Stottlemeyer smirked.

"Take him to the solitary", he ordered a near by CO. "We'll interrogate him later."

The prisoner groaned as the CO began taking him away. The other CO took over the other prisoners.

"Carl Bradshaw", Amy informed them. "In here since 2010, doing nine years for an aggravated robbery."

"Well, we can't charge him with murder based on the evidence of the killer being left handed and the fresh bruise", Leland said, while Adrian was studying the poster on the wall near by.

"We are going to search his cell", Amy pointed out. "Maybe we'll find something."

Adrian eventually pulled a piece of scotch tape hidden under it, with his hankerchief. He presented it to others.

"Here is the missing part of the murder weapon", he said. "I noticed that there was some fresh glue residue on the handle. Then I noticed the same thing on the poster on the wall a feet away."

Leland's face lit up. "The shiv had been wrapped with tape around the corner!", he concluded. "It probably came undone while he was wiping his fingerprints off the murder weapon. He panicked and hid it."

"Forensics will probably find his fingerprints and DNA on it", Amy added, smiling as she did.

Adrian nodded his head, sighed, and looked down at Kris' body.

"Didn't even get a chance to smear him at the parole hearing, huh?", Stottlemeyer commented.

But little did they know, it was all far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of the Monk characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

 **Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

Molly managed to keep herself from cringing when she smiled and held Adrian's hand, again. It was then that Julie snapped the photograph of them: the tenth one.

"Here it is!", she exclaimed.

"Nice!", Molly cried. "Ten. Nice, even number", she muttered, making Adrian smile proudly. "So... over now?", she stated more than asked, hope in her voice.

Adrian frowned. "Well, twenty is also..."

"Cookies!", Natalie exclaimed, walking into the dining room with a plate full of, her big kitchen gloves over her hands. Molly sighed in relief and quickly walked over to the dining room table with Julie in tow. Adrian took the same path, but immediately turned his attention to cookies, scanning them quickly and grimacing upon noticing the bunch of non-symmetry. He didn't feel a need to use the wipe though.

"Take this one, Molly", he suggested, handing Molly the cook he had taken from the top. "It's perfectly symmetrical." He took another look at it. "Well, almost perfectly." As Molly bit into the cookie, Adrian picked one of the cookies from the plate and, trying not to be seen, threw it into a near by trash can. That, of course, didn't escape Natalie's attention.

"Mr. Monk, just..."

"That one was a disaster", Adrian explained timidly.

Natalie looked away as Molly and Julie sat at the table. "I know."

"Horrible..."

"Just sit down, please", Natalie said, trying to remain calm. Adrian was about to sit down when his home phone started ringing.

"So much about that", Adrian commented, walking over to the phone. Natalie rolled her eyes and put the plate down on the table.

"Adrian!" Leland's voice was strangely excited, almost still surprised. "You won't believe this. Carl claims that somebody hired him to murder Kris Kedder."

Adrian frowned. "Hired him? Who?"

"He doesn't know. Apparently, a week ago, somebody sent him the letter detailing the plan. The return address was his mother's, the first part of the letter even sounded like her, but somebody else wrote them. He also gave him thousand dollars. He promised to give him two more, but still haven't paid back."

"You are right", Monk replied. "I don't believe that."

"Neither did I", Stottlemeyer admitted. "But although ruined the letter, like stated in the note, he kept the money and the envelope. It happened."

#

The cell was as small and depressing as one would expect. A bunk to the left and the table to the right, with the chair in front of it. There was a toilet near by, and a locker on the opposite side. The walls were grey and the small window near the bed, barred, overlooked the yard.

"How uplifting", Natalie commented sarcastically.

"At least he was alive", Adrian muttered. "Unlike Greg Stork."

He stopped in front of the table, having noticed something. There were at least dozens of papers on it, as well as two pens. Adrian examined them closely.

"He has plenty of papers in here", he noted. "All of them obtained recently. They are still clean, not wrinkled at all." He sighed. "But nothing written on them."

"Well, the inspiration doesn't really bloom in such places, I'd guess."

Adrian walked over to the closet and opened it. It was mostly filled with few pieces of undershirts and sweat pants. There was also a white plastic cookie jar on the shelf above the clothing. Adrian picked it up, examined the lid closely, then opened it. Natalie walked over, looking at the bottom curiously. But the jar was empty. She frowned.

"Why would he keep the empty cookie jar?", she questioned.

"Maybe it wasn't empty until recently", Adrian suggested. "Scuff marks around the Lid show that he would open and close it quite often lately."

He closed the cookie jar, put it back on the shelf. He then bent over and went through the clothing. He found the few paper envelopes underneath. He straightened himself up and showed the envelopes to Natalie. "Maybe he had a pen pal", he suggested.

#

Adrian and Natalie stood in the corner of the prison mail department, in front of the desk filled with boxes and papers. One of the COs, Amanda Myers, a young blonde woman, just finished giving them some basic details about the department.

"Are you allowed to read the letters that prisoners receive?", Natalie asked.

"Only through the X-rays", Amanda answered calmly. "From both the front and the back side. We keep the photographs, that we match with the info on the envelopes." She handed the file to Adrian. "Here are the photographs of those... suspicious letters claims he received."

Adrian quickly read the first letter: the front side, that is. The back side of the paper was blank. "The first part is non-suspicious, typical family matters", he noticed, then turned his attention to the second photograph. "The second part must have contained the arrangements of murder." He closed the file. "The killer fondled the paper and positioned it in the envelope so only the first part would be seen in front, and covered the back side with a clean piece of paper. He probably put the money in between."

"Small envelope, so it wouldn't get disturbed during the transport", Natalie concluded. Adrian nodded his head.

"Also, you asked for the surveillance footages", she said before pulling the USB out if her pocket. She handed it to Adrian. "Here they are."

Adrian just stared at it, looking almost afraid. Amanda glared at him.

"This is the USB, mr. Monk", Natalie whispered.

"Oooh", Adrian explained, pretending to know what that was, before pocketing the device.

#

That night, Adrian and Natalie were sitting at the dining room table opposite to each other, packing Christmas presents. They had been doing that for over an hour, and were about finished packing the gift for Stottlemeyer.

"Just press at it...", Adrian commanded, making Natalie groan.

"The scotch tape can't stay completely lean, mr. Monk!", she cried. Luckily, her phone rang.

"Are you sure that he will like it?", Adrian asked. Natalie glared at him before answering.

"Hallo?"

"I just wanted to tell you, enjoy your holidays", Amy said. "The case is closed. The forensics extracted the DNA profile from the hair found on the envelope. It matches to the woman convicted of possession of cocaine in 2004."

Natalie frowned. "Who's she?"

"Kendra Frank."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own any of the "Monk" characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

 **Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

 **Sorry about the delay! I'm back now! I hope that you will like this chapter.**

Leland rang the doorbell once. Nothing. Then second time. Amy looked around nervously.

Finally, Kendra opened the door.

Kendra looked remarkably unchanged, comparing to the way she had four yesrs ago. Slightly about average height, slim built, shoulder length black hair and piercing dark eyes.

"Kendra Frank?", Leland asked, though the answer was obvious.

"Yes", Kendra answered carefully.

"We need you to come with us", Amy exclaimed.

Kendra gulped and glanced inside. Both she and Amy saw a young, black haired little girl in another room.

"I don't want my daughter to see", Kendra whispered.

Leland nodded his head. "I'll do my best."

#

Kendra's house was modest but nice. The walls were filled with photographs, the older ones featuring Kendra on the road trips and concerts, with Kris mostly featured on them too. The older ones featured Kendra and a small black haired girl, her daughter. There was a very nice Christmas tree in the living room, near the big CD case.

"I don't even know what am I supposed to find here", Adrian complained.

Natalie smiled slightly. "The evidence that everyone else would overlook. Like always."

While Adrian moved closer to the Christmas tree, Natalie stopped a few feet away, focusing on one of the framed photographs on the wall, showing Kendra in the hospital, holding her newborn daughter in her arms.

"Poor girl. Who knows what will happen to her." She looked at her boss. "I assume that Kendra is not the roadie anymore?"

"She owns a small records store near by."

Adrian stopped in front of the CD case in the living room.

"She certainly hasn't forgotten her friend", he conclude. "All of his works are on here, a dominant place. Records, CDs... all else is in her room."

Natalie frowned at him. "We haven't searched her room yet."

"I noticed another CD case in case, obviously filled with many different works, from different authors", Adrian explained. "The door was opened, forensics are searching it now."

They moved to the Kendra's room. It consistent of the closet in the left corner, the bed in the right, and the writing desk near the bed. The walls were covered with posters featuring Kris. Both Adrian and Natalie sighed. They moved passed the forensic techs, toward the writing desk. Adrian inspected the drawers. He pulled out several files and flipped through them.

"What is this?", Natalie asked.

"Newspaper cut outs about the murders, court transcripts... Kendra was obsessed with this."

#

Kendra looked up at the door as Leland and Amy walked into the interrogation room, Amy closing the door behind, the file in her hand. The camera near by had already been running. Kendra looked surprisingly calm, maybe even indifferent.

"Long time no see", Leland commented, sitting down at the table, followed by Amy.

Kendra smirked, nodding her head. "The last time I saw you, you were arresting the guy who murdered my friend."

"Kris Kedder, yeah", Leland agreed.

"Do you know why you are in here?", Leland asked her.

Kendra shrugged. "Well, Greg's dead. I heard it on the news", she answered calmly. "So... of course I'm the prime suspect. I'm surprised that you hadn't arrested me sooner." She frowned. "Though I also heard something about a prisoner being arrested for that murder."

Amy just opened the file and pushed it over to Kendra, who, surprised, looked down at it.

"What is this?", she asked, confused.

"A forensic report. Your hair was found on the envelope."

Kendra looked up at her. "What envelope?"

"The guy who killed Greg? Somebody paid him to do it", Leland explained. "Sent him the letter detailing the plan, with some money... he never got around to sending the second part. The prisoner kept the envelope. We found your hair on it. The postal code matches to the area where you live too."

Kendra remained silent, her face pale.

"Any commented?", Amy tried.

Kendra, her jaw clenched, looked Amy in the eyes. "I want a lawyer", she hissed.

#

Adrian and Natalie returned to the precinct just as Leland left the interrogation room, closing the door behind. Amy had already gone to the workroom.

"You didn't miss much, Monk. She lawyered up. But we have enough to charge her."

Adrian groaned. "Yes... I don't think she's the guy... so to say."

Leland stopped in his tracks. "How so?", he asked, surprised.

"She loves her daughter too much", Adrian muttered. "I've been to her house. Photographs and toys all over the place."

Leland glared at him. "And what that has to do with the murder?"

"I don't think she would risk going to person", Adrian insisted. "Being separated from her."

Leland sighed. "Criminals are arrogant, Monk. Even the ones who aren't total psychos."

"But why wait now?", Natalie wondered. "Greg had been in prison for the last four years. He didn't have a parole hearing scheduled anytime soon."

"He killed her friend. Her friend was dead, the killer was still drawing breath. At some point, she must have just had enough." He took a deep breath. "Maybe she is innocent. You are allowed to investigate that possibility. But wevneed proof."

He made his way toward the workroom, Adrian and Natalie looking after him.

#

Natalie was sitting on the couch in Adrian's apartment, reading one of the case file, while he was having lunch.

"Will you visit Ambrose this year?", Natalie asked, turning the page over. "You told me he's doing better."

Adrian gulped, tense for a moment. "Probably", he answered simply.

Natalie looked up from the files once again, gazing at Adrian, worry in her eyes. She was sitting on the couch, only a few feet away from him, while he was sitting at the dining room dinner, eating his lunch incrediy slowly.

"Are you OK?", she eventually asked.

Adrian turned to face her, apparently unphased. "I'm... the way I always am", he said, kind of dryly.

"You seem kind of... concerned. About this case."

Adrian silently shifted his attention back to his meal. "Kendra didn't do it", he mumbled.

"Well, if that is the truth, you will prove it", Natalie said, encouragenigly.

"I'd have to explain her DNA on the envelope first", Adrian pointed out. "And there is also the matter of Greg's "mystery pen pal"... I'm sure that he, or she, exists."

Natalie's face fell. A few silent moments passed.

"And until then, she will be in jail. Her daughter will be at social services..." He sighed. "Maybe even on Christmas."

"Father is not in the picture?", Natalie asked.

Adrian sighed and drained his glass of water without answering Natalie's question. He wiped his mouth with the napkin, stood up, and carried the plate and the glass into the kitchen.

Natalie observed him for some time, then stood up and walked over to him. She put the file on the kitchen table, making sure that it was opened.

"I've gone through the copy of Greg's prison record", she explained. "Amy gave it to me. He got into several fights with a man named Howard Neil. The last one was a month prior to the murder."

Adrian took a look at her, then on the file, without saying a word, before continuing to put away the dishes.

"Howard has a long record for burglaries and blackmail. I think it's worth a look."

#

They found Howard in the storage room, where he had been moving the floor. He was a pretty tall, buff Caucasian man. Both Adrian and Natalie made sure to keep a considerate distance away from him. The storage room was big, filled with shelf cases containing boxes on them. It smelled of detergant and sweat. Adrian grimaced.

"Yeah, I punched that punk a few times. So what?"

"Well... he is dead now", Adrian exclaimed, trying to sound confident.

Howard looked up at him. "I heard that they caught a guy."

"Yes, but I think there might be something more to that..."

He stopped like frozen, staring at one specific stan on the floor. Howard stopped too, surprised by Adrian's demeanor. He glared at him.

"What?", Howard asked.

"You missed the spot", Adrian said silently.

Howard frowned, taking a step closer to Adrian. "Are you telling ne how to do my job?"

Natalie took a deep breath. One CO took a step closer, putting a hand on his weapon.

Adrian smiled nervously. "Well, I'm not sure can this really be called a job..."

"Mr. Monk...", Natalie whispered.

Howard was staring at Adrian, intently. Adrian felt perspiration on his forehead. He took a step back.

"You missed the spot", he repeated under his breath.

Several tense moments passed. Howard eventually snickered at the detective. "I guess I'm gonna clean it up." He smirked. "When I feel like it", he added before continuing to mop the floor, completely ignoring the area where the stain was, making Adrian grimace.

"Do you know did Greg had any enemies?", Natalie asked carefully. "Did he mention anything?"

Howard stopped for a moment, glaring at her. "Do I look like a snitch to you?", he said angrily, before continuing his work.

"Do you know did he have a pen pal?"

"Done talking."

Adrian looked around, took a cautious step forward, pulled a paper tissue out of his pocket, slowly leaned over and began wiping the stain. Howard sensed his presence, stopping to look at him. Adrian flinched, quickly straightened himself up and turned around. Natalie took his arm and started leading him toward the door, despite his silent protests. On about half the way, with disgust, who threw the tissue into a near by trash can.

"He's not the guy", he whispered as they headed outside.

"What makes you say that?", Natalie was curious.

"I don't know. He seems too... impulsive. And he would need plenty of connections and money to pull something like that while inside the prison. He's just not the type. And I don't see how he could even learn of Kendra. Unless Greg mentioned her." He sighed. "We have to find Greg's pen pal."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own any of the "Monk" characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

 **Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

 **Tamara Feldman's eye color is actually dark-brown, close to black. Yes, I googled it. (She is the actress who portrayed Kendra Frank on the show. Beautiful woman.) Brad Hunt's eye color (the actor who portrayed Kris Kedder) is blue.**

Adrian was croutching next to the Christmas tree, cleaning the area of the floor underneath it with a small broom. A soft Christmas music was playing on the radio. Natalie, who was sitting on the couch near by, reading a book, looked up at him one more time. The floor looked perfectly clean to her, but again, it had half an hour before too.

"How long are you going to do that?", she asked, almost annoyed.

"Until my floor is spotless", he explained calmly.

"Why not just put some protective plastic around?"

"That would kill the mood." He groaned. "You and Julie gave it to me five Christmases ago. The complete cleaning kit, actually. You should be proud."

Natalie giggled, her gazed stopping on the dining room table-now covered with bunch of papers, all meticulously organized. "What are all those materials?", she asked. "You only said they were about the case."

"Julie printed those out for me", Adrian explained. "News reports about Greg Stork, the trial, photographs... maybe that can lead us to his pen pal. Or another person with the motive. I've been going over those materials for the last three hours, still nothing conclusive."

"One doesn't necessarily exclude the other, right?", Natalie suggested.

"True", Adrian agreed.

Short silence ensued. Adrian was, surprisingly, getting to the end of the cleaning.

"So... Molly will be over for Christmas?", Natalie asked softly.

A smile appeared on Adrian's face. "Yes, I heard from her yesterday. She'll be over."

"I'm glad. I like her."

Adrian chuckled. "Who could not?"

Finally, a few minutes later, he got up, dumped the waste into a near by plastic bag, closed the bag, stood up, walked over to the near by trash can, and threw the bag in it. He carefully put the broom in the box that contained his cleaning kit, before taking his gloves off and throwing them in the trash can too. Feeling tired, he walked into the kitchen and took a bottle of Sierra Springs water from the refrigerator. He took a sip, walking into the dining room as he did. His eyes were instantly glued to the case materials again. He skimmed over all the information once again, thinking hard...

And then he froze.

"Veronica Miller", he whispered.

Natale looked up at Adrian. "What about her?", she asked.

"She writes columns", Adrian explained, not looking up. "About the rock music. She has referenced to Greg four times in the last seven months, even though he had been incarcerated for four years and her columns are mostly about the latest hits and the current condition of the rock industry."

Natalie tilted her head to the side. "Well, that doesn't have to mean anything."

"Maybe", Adrian admitted. "As far as we know, Greg didn't receive any newspapers or magazines on a regular basis."

He sat down at the table, deep in thought. He was reading all the works written by Veronica carefully, obviously not convinced that it was all a coincidence. Sensing his doubts, Natalie observed him for some time, then put the book away, stood up, walked over to the table, pulled her smartphone out of her pocket, and began typing.

"What are you doing?", Adrian asked, noticing her presence.

"Checking Veronica Miller's Facebook page", Natalie explained calmly.

Adrian frowned. "What?"

"That's a social media site", Natalie elaborated, not looking up.

She was awarded with a long silence and a confused glare from Adrian.

"She writes about herself on the Internet", Natalie said, finally aware of Adrian's confusion.

"Why would anyone do that?"

Natalie stopped in her tracks, staring at her phone screen with wide eyes. She gulped before speaking up. "A month ago, she posted a link on her Facebook profile... a link to a news article about the prison." She looked up at Adrian. "There is some danger over the prison library getting closed down so they need volounteers, possibly donations, to keep it going."

Adrian looked her in the eyes, a smile appearing on his face. "And the possibility of this being a coincidence ends here", he concluded proudly.

"Wait till you see her last Facebook activity. The notification at the top of the page."

"What does it say?", Adrian wondered, standing up.

"It was posted by her family", Natalie said. "Veronica died recently. Two days before Greg was murdered. No specific details about her death on here though, it is just described as a "tragic accident"."

#

Adrian was walking around Veronica's house, observing every corner carefully. The staircase in the hallway near the living room was leading up to the bedroom. Leland and Natalie were standing by the side. All three had latex gloves over their hands and booties over their show bottoms.

"She didn't show up for work", Leland explained. "Wouldn't answer any calls. Her friend came over to check on her. The front door was unlocked, she walked in, started looking around. She found Veronica on the bottom of the stairs, dead,. Several broken ribs, right leg broken, cracked skull. It looked like she slipped and fell. Some scuff marks on the top of the stairs, one of her slippers was found there. No other injuries, no signs of a struggle, nothing under her fingernails... case closed."

"Her friend had an alibi?", Adrian asked, still looking around. He was slowly climbing up the stairs.

Leland nodded his head. "Yup."

Natalie looked at one of the windows in the back of the house. "It looks like she usually kept this window unlocked... somebody could have easily sneaked in and out. Maybe walk up the stairs, lie in wait near the bedroom door..."

"It is weird that there was no signs of a struggle, nothing under her fingernails...", Adrian noted, still walkinh up the stairs. "If she were to lose balance, she would likely grip at the or the wall, trying to save herself... both appear to be within the arm's reach."

"You think that somebody incapicated her before throwing her down the stairs or quickly straddled her and overpowers her, then pushed her to her death?", Natalie suggested.

"It is possible."

"Or maybe she just had a really bad luck. That is possible too."

Adrian finally stopped in front of Veronica's bedroom door, having noticed something on the floor. He observed the clue for some time, before croutching next to it and taking a closer look. He didn't say anything.

"Something wrong?", Natalie asked, walking up the stairs, towards Adrian. Stottlemeyer followed her.

"Scratches", Adrian explained, running his fingers over the damage on the floor. "On the hardwood floor, near the bedroom door. Close to the place from where she fell to her death." He took one more look at the scratches, then examined his latex glove closely. "Fresh. No rottingness. There are still traces of wood dust on the floor."

Without another word, he pulled the hankerchief out of his pocket, carefully slid the vlade in the crack between the two floor boards, and used it to pull the item wedged in there out, carefully. He held it with his thumb and index finger gently, then looked it over.

"Something metal", he noticed. "It got stuck in there recently. No rust, barely any dust or dirt..."

"That's a guitar pick", Natalie said.

Adrian observed the item closely. His face fell. "I saw similar ones in Kendra's house", he said.

He stood up slowly. Leland bagged the pick as evidence. Adrian moved inside the bedroom with a sulk. He examined the bed sheets and pillows, looked under the bed, inside the bedroom closet, inside the bathroom near by, inside the bathroom cabinet above the sink.

"All the women's clothing, of the S size... one toothbrush, one kind of toothpaste..."

He stopped in front of the writing desk, observing the chair in front of it carefully.

"You noticed something?", Stottlemeyer asked.

"The computer chair. It is positioned for the somebody between 5'8 and 5'10 tall." He looked up at Stottlemeyer and Natalie. "I read the autopsy report. Veronica was 5'5."

Natalie sighed. "Now we know why there was nothing incriminating found on her laptop."

He started going through the drawers, examining papers and files placed in there. Eventually, he closed all the drawers, straightened himself up and sighed.

"I'd have to examine it all later", he informed them, "but there doesn't appear to be anything suspicious in there... column drafts, news clippings... But the bottom drawer... all the papers had been pushed to one side, even though the whole drawer could be used to store them... there would probably be some space left too. Like something else was in there... something of the significance to her... something that has either been re located or disposed of."

"Such as her letters to Stork", Natalie suggested.

Leland looked at Adrian, then Natalie. "You do understand that none of that exonerates Kendra, right?"

#

Adrian walked into the interrogation room slowly, closing the door behind silently.

Kendra, already sitting at the table, looked up at him. She was quiet, and looked even paler. Thinner almost. The camera near by was running. "I have nothing to say to you", she said, barely controlling her anger. "Nothing more than I have already said to your cop bodies."

Adrian glared at her, sitting down. Kendra continued, her tone of voice almost a mocking one.

"No, I didn't murder Greg Stork. No, I didn't murder Veronica Miller. No, I don't have an alibi for the time of her death. No, I don't know how my hair ended up on that envelope or how that guitar ended up at Veronica's house. And no, I don't know who would want to frame me or how."

Adrian flinched. He kept quiet for some time.

"They thought that somebody... who is not a cop... would be... good for you", he admitted, trying to sound non-threatening.

"You are all the same", Kendra accused.

Tense silence. Adrian felt himself sweat. He didn't like that. Kendra's jaw was clenched.

"Look. I am sorry. Because of your... situations. The... prospects that you face." He grimaced. "I was in prison once. Undercover. And there was one time when I was framed... actually, that is my point. I am seriously considering."

"I wanted to kill him", Kendra admitted under her breath, her face pale.

Adrian gazed at her, titlting his head to the side. "Just so we are clear, we are talking about Greg... Greg Stork", he assumed. "Am I right?"

Kendra looked up, wiping her eyes. "Yes." She sighed. "I wanted to kill him, but I never did. And I definitely didn't kill that... Veronica Miller either." She chuckled bitterly. "I was actually relived... when I learned of his... murder." "And now, that will ruin my life."

"Well, Greg did murder your friend", Adrian said, unsure of how to respond to Kendra's behavior.

"Kris was more than my friend", Kendra whispered, looking away.

Adrian stared at her for a few seconds, a realization settling in. "Blue eyes", he whispered.

Kendra shuddered and looked up at him, her eyes watery. She didn't say anything. Adrian continued.

"Your daughter has blue eyes. Yours are black. But Kris'..."

"That doesn't prove anything", Kendra hissed.

"No, but it is enough to confirm my suspiciouns", Monk stated calmly. "The police can always make the DNA test. For prosecution, that would make the... "revenge motive" seem even more believable."

Kendra shivered, snickering at him. "You remember what was Kris' eye color?"

Adrian shrugged. "I have a very good memory. And this investigation forced me to re-examine that murder case."

Kendra looked Adrian in the eyes, her lips quivering, her eyes filled with pleading. She fondled her hands together. "Please, get me out of here", she begged. "I just want to spend Christmas with my daughter. She's... the only light in my life. The only family I have. Please."

Adrian managed a small nod.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own any of the "Monk" characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

 **Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

 **And we've reached the end! Christmas story ending on Easter-how fitting, haha. Sorry about the late update. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please read and review.**

Kendra was lying face up on her bunk, staring up at the ceiling blankly. She would sigh at times.

She flinched at the sound of an approaching footsteps. She slowly turned her head, turning to look at the hallways.

That was Natalie. Adrian Monk's assistant. She walked over to the cell door, a purse over her shoulder, and looked at Kendra sheepishly, fondling her hands together. "Hi", she said softly.

Kendra observed her for some time. "Hi", she said finally, still sounding a bit detached. "Any news?", she asked, slowly climbing down off her bunk. "Anything?", she asked, walking over to the cell door.

Natalie bit her lower lip, looking down at the floor for a moment. "The forensics have recovered your DNA on the guitar pick", she said silently, finding it difficult to look Kendra in the eyes. "And that guitar picks matches to the rest found in your house." Natalie rushed to continue. "But my boss does believe that you are innocent and he will prove it."

Natalie was about to reply to that, but Kendra interrupted her. "Thank you", she said softly, looking up.

Natalie smiled in return. She looked around, then reached for her purse and unzipped it. She looked around once again, then pulled a small book out of it and handed it to surprised Kendra, through the space in between the bars.

"I brought you this", she whispered, as Kendra observed the front page in awe, then opened the book. "Be careful so nobody would see. They searched me, but as long as there isn't a shiv hidden in there, they don't pay attention to the content..."

"A family album", Kendra exclaimed, her face flushing at the familiar pictures.

Natalie nodded her head, her smile widening. "Yeah." "It's pretty sweet."

Kendra looked up at her. "Thank you. Again."

"It's OK."

"You never told me that you and Greg were... more than friends."

Kendra's lips quivered. She wrapped her fingers around the bars. "It didn't come up. When I found out about his death... about a manner of his death... I was just shocked and angry. I knew that he wouldn't have done that, that he wouldn't have died like that... but also that many would settle for such a solution." She smiled slightly. "I was very lucky to come across you. And your boss." She sighed. "Hopefully, you'll bring me luck this time too."

"When did you learn that you were pregnant?", Natalie asked softly.

Kendra blushed, blinking away tears. "About two months after Greg's death." She shuddered. "I was both overjoyed and heartbroken."

"My husband died", she eventually said. Kendra was looking at her intently. Natalie continued. "I still miss him. But I managed to find happiness again. No matter how cliche that sounds... but I managed to do it."

Kendra smiled sadly. "That appears... pretty hard to accomplish for me now", she said, looking around.

Natalie remained silent for some time before leaning in closer. "We will get you out of here", she promised.

#

Molly smiled as Adrian leaned in closer to her, his arm over her shoulders. They were sitting on the couch, near the Christmas tree. Natalie took a few steps back, took a good look, then snapped a photograph with her camera.

"Here you go!", she exclaimed, walking over to Adrian and Molly, a grin on her face. She showed them the recently taken footage.

"Every next one is even better!", Adrian exclaimed, shivers in his voice.

"It is great", Molly said calmly, nodding her head.

"Take another one!", Adrian demanded when Natalie started heading towards the kitchen.

Molly cringed. "I think that..."

"Come on!", Adrian cheered, already posing. "Make it ten."

Molly sighed before putting on a smile, trying to relax. Natalie turned around, carefully positioned her camera, and snapped another photograph.

"Here we go!", Adrian cried, making Molly shudder. "Ten!"

"So, you will be here on Christmas too?", Adrian asked, standing up.

"Of course", Molly confirmed. "Looking forward to it."

"Me too", Adrian chuckled, walking into the kitchen, where Natalie was making hot chocolate. "Julie will be here too. I don't think you two ever..."

Suddenly, he stopped. Something on the kitchen table caught his attention.

The final pieces of puzzle slowly began falling into place.

He picked up the piece of paper and examined it closely, his eyes wide.

Both Natalie and Molly stood still and observed him, noticing the changed in his behavior.

"Natalie", Adrian asked, looking up, "did you leave this here?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. It's the cell chart, from Greg's cell block."

Adrian frowned, looking down at the chart again. "His cell... was close to Chris Hallwr's cell... I already read about him in some other prison records..."

"A convicted serial rapist. He hanged himself a few weeks ago."

Adrian looked Natalie in the eyes. "Everything points to Greg and Veronica having been the pen pals. And yet, there is no record of that. Not even in prison. Who could have gotten rid of such amount of evidence?"

"Somebody experienced", Natalie concluded. "Influential." She frowned. "Warden?"

"Or somebody close to the warden", Adrian suggested. "With relations to the mail department."

#

Adrian frowned, observing the crime scene photograph. He was sitting at the desk in one of the workrooms, with Natalie always remaining near by. Most of the other detectives and police officers had already gone home, planning to spend Christmas with their family.

"The knot...", Adrian noted, making Natalie walk over closer. "Look at the knot on the noose." He found the crime scene photograph that mostly featured Chris' feet in a full view. "And look at the way he ties his shoe laces. Completely different."

"But all else points to the suicide, right?", Natalie asked.

Adrian nodded his head, still deep in thought. "Yes..."

"They allow them to wear shoes with shoe laces?", Natalie asked, taking a sip of water.

"With short ones, yes. If they can afford it."

At that point, Leland walked into the workroom, a smile on his face and a file in his hand. Amy followed after him.

"We managed to check Amanda Myers' bank records", he exclaimed. "You won't guess what we have found."

#

Amanda Myers, a young blonde CO, appeared confused as she walked into the mostly vacant prison mail room, where Leland, Amy, Natalie and Adrian had been waiting for her.

"What is this about?", she asked, sounding annoyed. "I have to get back to work."

"Not so soon", Leland said, smirking.

"Put your weapon away, please", Amy comanded.

Amanda looked at Amy as she were crazy.

"Put your weapon away", Amy repeated.

Amanda scoffed. She pulled out her gun out and put it away on the table few feet away.

"You murdered Chris Haller", Adrian accused her. "The family of one of his victims paid you to do it. Well, her father did."

"The serial rapist who hanged himself a few weeks ago", Natalie elaborated. "Only he didn't hand himself."

Amanda just stared at all of them for some, at loss of the words. "You are crazy", she eventually exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Adrian began his summation, indifferent to Amanda's insult.

 _"Here's what happened. You murdered Chris Haller. You sneaked into his cell, you punched him in the neck, knocking him unconsciousness, and then you hanged him. That killed him, and concealed any neck and brain damage caused by the attack. But Greg saw you leaving his cell. He started blackmailing you. You were playing him for some time, hence the money found in his cell. But you didn't want to give away all of your money. And he was still a risk. He was even a pen pal with a journalist. She was his fail safe. So you decided to kill him too, and her. And frame the only person with the strong motive. Kendra."_

 _"You found Kendra's address. Phone book, social media sites... it wasn't hard. These days... you began following her around for some time. Got to know her habits, possession. At some point, you managed to sneak into Kendra's house. You obtained her hair, probably from a hair brush. You took one of the envelopes from her house, a a piece of paper, a stamp and a guitar pick. You wrote a letter, your arrangement of Greg's murder, basically, on that paper, put it in that envelope, planted her hair on the envelope, and mailed the letter from the neighborhood where Kendra lived, so the postal code would match. To Carl Bradshaw. It was all set in motion."_

 _"You murdered Veronica first. In order to remove Greg's leverage and make sure that no secrets will be revealed. You found out her address also, probably followed her around for some time. Then, one morning, you sneaked into her house early in the morning, through the unlocked window, lied in wait near the bedroom door, and pushed her down the stairs once she exited it, killing her. You searched the house, found Greg 's letters and took them. You deleted all the information in relation to Greg from her laptop, including the emails they must have shared. You made that one look like an accident, but in case someone was to link her with soon-to-be-murdered Greg Stokes, you planted Kendra's guitar pick on the scene."_

 _"And then Carl murdered Greg before he was able to find out about Veronica's death. While you alibied yourself in the CO breakroom. As expected by you, kept the envelope, as a fail safe. Even if he hadn't, you would have found the way to pin that on Kendra. An anonymous tip, maybe. I doubt that hair found on Greg's jumpsuit was a coincidence. You obtained hair from his cell, from bed sheets or pillow or clothing, and planted it on Greg's body later, after being notified about the murder, during all the commotion, to make sure the murder will be linked to. And through him, to Kendra."_

"You also managed to sneak in Greg's cell before police arrived and remove all the incriminating materials", Natalie concluded. "You later deleted the info about his pen pal from the prison records and the website."

Amanda scoffed, trying to remain calm. "You are crazy. This whole theory is crazy."

"Not so fast", Leland said. "We checked your finantial records. A man named Geoge Mosby fifty thousand dollars on to your account a day after "suicide". A consulting feed. At least that's what you told to the IRS."

Amanda's face fell. She looked away. Amy continued.

"We checked your phone records too. You communicated with a man named quite a lot in the last couple of months. He works as a tech support assistant in here. Deals with security cameras and stuff."

"We are friends, so what?", Amanda lied.

"The day after that deposit was made, you half of that money on his account."

Leland sighed. "Too bad he isn't as brazen as you. As soon as he heard about the finantial and phone records, and our theory, he confessed that he was actually your boyfriend and that he doctored security footages following and, later, Greg's murder. That is why there are no records of you sneaking into their cells."

"George Mosby reacted pretty much the same way", Amy added. "And forensics took a closer look at Veronica's night gown. They found one foreign hair. The DNA profile extracted from it matches to yours."

"Interesting fact", Adrian started. "He began dwelling into an alcoholism following the attack on his daughter. You lost your previous job, due to a "frequent abscency". You were admitted in the hospital soon afterward, due to alcohol poisoning. Remained unemployed for the remaining six months before finding a job here, two years ago."

Amdanda remained silent. Adrian tilted his head to the side.

"Is that how you met? On the sobriety meetings? "Alcoholics anonymous"?"

Amanda flinched, looking around. Her heart was thundering against her chest, her mouth felt dry. She sat down at the near by chair in defeat.

"How could you?", Natalie asked, a look od disgust on her face. "Seriously. You murdered three people. And then you tried to frame an innocent woman. A single mother. A former addict, much like yourself." "What is wrong with you?"

Amanda gulped before looking Natalie in the eyes calmly. "All that... was none of my concern", she stated.

Natalie hissed and looked away. Amy calmly pulled out her handcuffs.

#

Molly and Julie were chatting in the kitchen, while Natalie was with Adrian in the living room. They were getting along well and were about to present their gifts to him. The sound of the gift paper being carefully unwrapped was heard.

"Merry Christmas!", Natalie cheered once Monk finished unwrapping his Christmas gift. He smiled warmly before inspecting his present, his face instantly lightening up.

"A new cleaning kit?", he exclaimed, almost teary eyed. "With... an extra broom?" He shuddered. "I don't know what to say..."

Natalie grinned. "I knew you'd like it."

Suddenly, there was a doorbell.

"I'll open it!", Adrian exclaimed, putting the gift box down on the couch carefully and giving it a loving gaze before heading toward the door.

He looked at the peephole and blinked, even unsure of the sight in front of him at first. Still, he carefully unlocked the door, removed the deadbolt, and opened the door.

Kendra was standing there, a shy smile on her face. And, right next to hear, was her smiling three year old daughter, clutching a teddy bear against her chest.

"Natalie invited me", Kendra exclaimed shyly. "May I come in."

Adrian, still surprised, took a long look at Kendra, then at Kendra's daughter, before a wide smile appeared on his face. "Sure."

And she joined them, free at last.

~THE END~


End file.
